


it began on thursday

by dappledleaves



Series: alternate universes [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 8th of October stream spoliers, Corruption, Dream SMP Spoilers, Dream Smp, Evil!Wilbur Soot, Gen, L’Manburg, Pogtopia, Swearing, Threat of burning, Tommy leaves Pogtopia AU, Villain!Wilbur Soot, funny block game goes dark, manburg, okay uh, so that stream was pretty wild huh, spoilers for all of tonight’s streams, threat of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dappledleaves/pseuds/dappledleaves
Summary: Tommy knows two things. It’s Thursday, and everything is going wrong.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: alternate universes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013103
Comments: 3
Kudos: 155





	it began on thursday

**Author's Note:**

> so.... that stream huh. I can already picture the fics. the animatics. wilbur soot what have you done.

Tommy looks at Wilbur - _really_ looks at him. Dark circles, smudged under his eyes, that no amount of sleep can remove. Bony fingers, and pale cheeks from months spent hiding below the earth. His hair - wild and ignored. He has lost the appearance of the comforting leader he once knew. He is paranoia in every glance, he is fury and despair with each ragged breath he takes.

He is not a man that Tommy knows. Not anymore.

But he tries anyway. What else is there left to do but try? He hasn't come all this way just to give up. He won't accept a reality where all of this was for nothing. Losing his discs - fleeing his country - spending hours hollowing out a cave, just so they have somewhere that's fucking safe enough to sleep for the night - it _can't_ be for nothing.

Wilbur won't look at him. It's strange, and different, but maybe Tommy prefers it this way. This is a stranger in front of him. It is not the man he pledged his loyalty to, or the man he built a nation with. He is not the man Tommy would die for - so it does not hurt that he cannot meet his eyes. What does hurt, is that his friend has given up. That he's lost all hope, and he hasn’t told Tommy a thing.

He'd disappeared with no warning, and now he has to struggle on by himself. 

Wilbur should have told him about all the weights pushing him down. Tommy would have been there to help lighten the load - so why the fuck didn't he say anything? 

"Tommy."

A brown coat is thrown at his feet. Wilbur's rebellion outfit. He'd been so proud when he'd finally finished making it. He'd promised to make Tommy one too.

He looks at him, pulled down to the floor as if he had his own relationship with gravity.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"Burn it," he snarled. Tommy took a step back. "I don't care. We're never getting Manburg back."

It’s all turned upside down so quickly. No time has passed since it was just the two of them, huddled around a fire - wary, but alive. Hopeful. Free.

Wilbur has found a new kind of freedom, it seems. One that doesn’t care for morals or kindness or doing what is right. It has turned his smile cruel, his edges sharp, and Tommy -

Tommy is afraid. 

"If I can't have Manburg, nobody can. I'm going to burn that place to the ground."

”What? You can’t be serious-“

"Oh, come on, Tommy," Wilbur grins, his smile too bright to mean anything real. “You’ve stuck with me this long. Don’t tell me you’re backing out now.”

He takes a step up the stairs. There’s torchlight dancing around the roof of the cave, where he knows the exit lies. He falters on his second step.

Can he really be doing this? Can he even consider it?

”You are not my President,” he starts. His voice is shaking - and those wild eyes are finally on him. “And you are not the man I followed.”

”Tommy, please. Think about it. Think about what we have left to lose.” There’s bitterness in his laugh, and there’s a promise of vengeance in the gritting of his teeth. “We have _nothing_ left to lose.”

“You’re right. You’ve lost yourself. You are not Wilbur Soot - and for that, I am sorry.”   
  
It’s far too easy to walk up the steps now. Nothing tries to stop him. He goes up, and up, leaving the stifling earth behind and is greeted by the stars. “I’m _sorry_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I should have gone to sleep but I COULDN'T WAIT. Sorry college, minecraft was calling me.
> 
> If anyone has any tags for this that I might have missed, that they want me to add, please let me know. 
> 
> This was just a tiny fic. I will probably do something bigger once I get some sleep :)


End file.
